


You See It Too, Don't You?

by Cactus_Flower1890



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers, The last three are minor - Freeform, Trauma, but not much don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: Everything is going to be okay.(Also known as a fic that is centered around Basil's POV during all of the something interactions. I wanted to explore how things looked from Basil's side, and this fic was made with that concept in mind.)
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	You See It Too, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains some eye trauma and major spoilers for Omori.

"Oh yeah! Sunny's leaving in a few days! I thought you knew."

Basil's heart pounded through his chest, the beats silencing the warm atmosphere around him. He felt sick, and his throat was slowly constricting as the shadows wringed his neck. Sunny's vacant eyes bore into Basil, watching his shake.

"I-I'm sorry- I have to use the restroom." He stammered out as he swiftly left the table and shut the bathroom door behind him. His hands were shaking, his breathing was light, the moonlit bathroom began to get darker and darker.

_ You know what you saw, he's a monster. _

"No...not Sunny...Sunny is my best friend...he would never... he's not gonna…"

_ He'll leave you behind with all of this pain. He will abandon you and watch you suffer _ .

"That's not true...it's something behind him...something behind him...not Sunny...he wouldn't leave me...everything is gonna be okay…"

He tried to take a deep breath and steady himself- but the shadows closed in and wrapped around his throat like a noose. Basil’s eyes were sunk in as the voices screamed into his ears- he was going to die _ \- he was alone- Sunny would leave again- _

The door creaked open, and a small stream of light poured into the room. 

“...Basil…?” A small voice called into the darkness. And just like that- the shadows retreated for a moment. Basil smiled at Sunny, his voice shaking. “O-Oh hello Sunny…! T-Thanks for checking up on me...Y-You wouldn’t leave me with  _ them _ ...right? Y-You can see them too  _ right? _ ” His friend’s eyes widened. He shambled to the bathroom mirror and gasped in fear. Sunny walked back to the door- his eyes locked on Basil as the shadows closed in. Basil reached out as his friend continued towards the door.

“W-Wait where are you going Sunny? P-Please don’t leave me…! It’s just something behind you...w-we can get through it together...so please... _ please-” _

Sunny shook his head and put his hand on the door as the monsters wrapped around Basil. He reached out in vain as his friend, face painted in terror, ran out the bathroom and slammed the door shut. “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” He screamed and fell to his knees. He clutched his head on the cold bathroom floor, tears streaming down his face as the voices returned

_ He left you, just like they all will… he isn’t your friend. He is a selfish person that put you into this mess. And now he will leave you alone while you suffer. _

“Sunny’s my friend...Sunny is a good person...Sunny won’t leave me...Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.  _ Everything is going to be okay- _ ”

A muffled voice called from outside the door. “Sunny and I are going Basil! Take care of yourself okay?”

Basil did not hear. He was tucked in the corner of the bathroom with his ears shut to the noises. He sat on the cold floor for what felt like hours until he faded away. The moonlight shined through the window and stirred Basil from his slumber. Shambling out the bathroom, he crawled into his bed and cried as the shadows clawed at him in his dreams.

* * *

_ Why did you come here? Surrounded by people you don’t know. They belittle you and will leave you to suffer. _

“Help…”

_ They wouldn’t care if you disappeared. They aren’t your friends. You are nothing but a freak that should drown within the guilt that plagues your soul. _

“Someone help me…” Basil muttered pathetically. He was on the ground sobbing while the punks surrounded him and told him to leave. His legs were weak and the voices of the kids around him were canceled out by the shadows. He glanced at Aubrey who just stared at him- the voices were growing louder and louder.

_ Sunny will not come for you. He will abandon you like the rest. Kel is nowhere to be found and will forget all about you. You are pathetic. Worthless. Useless- _

“SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!” He shrieked as the voices became too loud. The other kids recoiled, and Kim nervously stood in front of him.

“We weren’t even doing anything to you! Stop screaming like that, someone’s gonna hear you!”

Basil could not hear her, the shadows constricted his breathing. Someone had to help him- anyone- Couldn’t they see the monsters? “HELP ME! PLEASE!” He screamed out into the darkness. There were other panicked yells- and once Basil looked up, he saw a light shining in the darkness. Kel and Sunny were there, ready to protect him. The voices were wrong for once, his friends didn’t forget about him. The hooligan kids ganged up on Kel and Sunny- and in only a few moments they were down on the ground covered in bruises.

“Aubrey, I know I was never there for you, and Sunny wasn’t either- but that doesn’t give you the right to push around Basil! We all used to be friends!” yelled Kel as he helped Sunny onto his feet. “...Mari wouldn’t have wanted this.” Kel muttered- but Aubrey heard it loud and clear. She growled and faced her friends. “You guys leave. I’ll take care of them.” The hooligans voiced their concerns, but eventually listened to their leader and begrudgingly left the secret spot. Aubrey walked to the docks of the lake, and gazed out over the water. 

“You don’t understand. None of you do. I’m always the bad guy. I’m the  _ monster _ . You’re right Kel. You were never there for me. And coming up to me now won’t fix that.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do Aubrey! I want us to be friends again! I’m sorry okay? Everything just happened so suddenly that...we drifted apart. But look...Sunny is out of his house for once- and I’m trying to get better too…” Kel glanced at Sunny who was pulling out bandages from a first aid kit. He handed one to Kel and gave a quick nod. Aubrey had this look in her eyes that struck Basil. It was a look he knew all too well- it was  _ guilt _ . The flower boy stepped towards Aubrey and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Aubrey...l-listen-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” She wailed, roughly shoving Basil. He lost his footing- and with an abrupt yell he hit the cold water. He flailed and tried to reach the surface, but something was dragging him down. 

‘ _ I can’t breathe...Someone please...help me…’ _

Shadowy hands grasped at his ankles and pulled him into the dark abyss. The monsters listened to his struggles and whispered as his vision was slowly fading. Basil gazed up towards the surface- and a hand was reaching out for him. 

_ ‘Sun...ny?’ _ The hand grabbed onto his own and held him close. The shadows dragged them both deeper into the darkness. But Sunny persisted. He desperately tried to grab Basil and pull him to the surface- but they both couldn’t swim. Basil smiled slightly- knowing that at least he was going to die with his best friend, the monsters still dragging them into the abyss.

When Basil opened his eyes again, he was in bed, Polly by his side. Sunny gazed at him from in front of his bed, water dripping down his clothes. Something was behind him again, staring at Basil with its singular eye.

“There’s no way out of this...is there Sunny?” Basil whispered, before drifting back into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was dark that night. Basil’s grandmother was in the hospital, Sunny was leaving the next day, and the monsters just wouldn’t leave him alone. He took a knife from the kitchen. It would be so easy to just...make the pain stop. His door creaked open- and he knew who it was.

“Sunny...i-it’s just you… I’m glad you came. It’s good to see you…” Basil took a small step forward. “That thing came to you… the day Mari died...but you're a good person! You couldn’t have done it Sunny! It was just something behind you…!” He took a shuddering breath and watched Sunny look away from him. “S-So I kept quiet...I...never told anyone because I knew you’d come back for me…”

Basil looked towards his window. “But tomorrow...you’re leaving me again. H-HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” He screamed in anger and pain. Sunny flinched from the door. Basil gasped and stepped away from the door. “Ah...there’s something all around us now. Can you see it Sunny? There’s no way out of this, is there?” Without saying a word, Sunny turned around and reached for the door. He squeaked once he saw the monster staring into his soul.

“Where are you going?!” Basil ran and firmly grabbed Sunny’s hand. “Stop trying to leave me!”

_ He has to go- He has to leave- You will be alone again- _

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” Basil screamed out to both Sunny and the voices all around them. He walked back to the window, tears streaming down his face. He whimpered as his eyes got red and puffy. “I don’t...want to be alone...not again. You...You can’t leave me again.” Sunny saw his tears and began to walk forward. Basil needed him. He was going to save his friend.

“No...you wouldn’t leave me...that’s not like you, Sunny! It’s something behind you again isn’t it?”

The monsters wrapped all around Basil, controlling his limbs like a puppet on strings. “Ah! There it is now! Do you see it?” He pulled against the shadows and screamed. “Stay away! Stay away from Sunny! ...D-Don’t worry Sunny! I’ll protect you!” Sunny tried to pull Basil out of the shadows, but he wouldn’t budge. He stepped towards the door, but an all too familiar shadow blocked the door and shoved him forward.

“We’ll get through this together Sunny...I promise- Everything is going to be okay.”

The one eyed monster shook, staring Basil down. The flower boy was shaking and began to hesitate- but he needed to do this. For Sunny. He hit the monster on its head, and it shrieked and cried. Sunny himself was breathing heavily, panting as tears streamed down his face. The shadow bashed Basil multiple times- bruises forming all over his pale face.

“Quit fighting Sunny...I’m trying to help! Leave Sunny alone!” Basil screamed and picked up the knife he was saving for himself. The monster’s eye widened and tried to dodge out the way. Basil struck the creature's eye, barely missing the center of the pupil. A horrifying scream rang out throughout the darkened room. Sunny’s eye was bleeding. Basil dropped his knife in horror.

“W...What have I done…? W...Why…? S-Sunny I’m sorry…” He whimpered- his vision getting dark. Sunny fell over unconscious, and Basil faded away soon after. All he could hear were the muffled sounds of sirens.

* * *

_ You know what you saw that day. You cannot deny the truth any longer. Sunny killed his sister- this was an accident but you cannot deny it any longer. _

“ _ I know...I can’t ignore it anymore. Sunny and I are both at fault. That’s the only way we can get out of this. I just hope Sunny can accept the truth like I did…” _

Basil stood in front of Sunny’s home. The shadow that had spoken to him was slowly fading away as he accepted the truth of the situation. Aubrey, Kel, and Hero were all good friends...they might not forgive them...but telling the truth about what happened is the best way to get rid of the guilt that ate at them both. Basil heard distant footsteps and looked down the block to see a black cat sprinting down the sidewalk, and Sunny was right behind. The flower boy smiled as Sunny stared at him, panting heavily.

“Hi Sunny. I’m guessing you accepted the truth right? We both did a lot of bad things...but no matter what, we’re still friends, Sunny. Kel, Aubrey and Hero are great friends, so I think they might understand. I’ll meet you on the other side, okay?”

Basil turned to walk away, but quickly turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Sunny.

“...You’ll always be my friend Sunny. Always. ...I care about you.” He smiled at Sunny before walking down the street towards his own home. Basil felt guilty about many things. Keeping such a secret, hurting Sunny, making Aubrey look like a horrible person, and treating Polly horribly. Polly must be so worried about him… She’s taken care of him for such a long time- more than his actual parents have.

“ _ Once I get up...I’ll have to apologize to not only her, but everyone else for everything I've done.” _

With a sigh, he arrived at his house, flowers still thriving in their pots. He smiled and opened the door, light filling vision in an instant.

_ Beep...Beep...Beep… _

Muffled voices faintly echoed. Basil’s eyes fluttered open, and his first thought was-  _ Sunny. _ He looked at the foot of his bed, and there was Sunny, bandages decorating his body. The monster that was behind him began to fade away as he smiled at Basil- stray tears falling down his face. Basil smiled back and felt the negative feelings fade away. Sunny carefully stood next to the hospital bed and held Basil’s hand. The flower boy squeezed back and looked around the room at his other friends who gently smiled and placed their hands on his bed. Healing would take time, but at least they had each other. For the first time, Basil knew that everything was truly going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I bought Omori day 1, played it for four days straight and here I am. Writing a fic. Into the trash bin I go. Anyway, Omori is an amazing game that people should play, and I wanted to write a fic about Basil and his perspective on the whole thing. Sorry if some dialog in scenes seem off, I didn't know every line by heart haha. I'll probably get back to my other major fics soon, but I wanted to take a break because life sucks and also Omori has taken over my life. But anyway, thanks for reading, stay safe. :)


End file.
